Friend Or Foe
by kikena-koi
Summary: Cuando empiezas a creer que la venganza no alcanza para llenar ese hueco vació en tu interior, y descubres que en tu vida pueden existir pequeños detalles, sientes como el pánico se apodera de ti y la locura deja ver que aun sientes, tu corazón te traicio


**Friend Or Foe**

(Amigo o enemigo)

**Nota de Capitulo**Este es mi primer, la verdad después de leerme tantos sasunaru sentí la loca necesidad que yo también podía aportar con algo, espero que les guste este angustiante universo alterno que envuelve a Naruto Uzumaki y Sasuke Uchiha.

**Resumen:**

Cuando empiezas a creer que la venganza no alcanza para llenar ese hueco vació en tu interior, y descubres que en tu vida pueden existir pequeños detalles, sientes como el pánico se apodera de ti y la locura deja ver que aun sientes, tu corazón te traiciona y late en ti ese sentimiento por Mi. _Memorices Naruto Uzumaki_

Cuando la soledad ya no podía inundar más tu corazón, y pensaste que no había razón a tu existencia, sentiste por primera vez que la vida se escapaba de tus manos y comenzaste a caer, sin darte cuenta, en mis brazos. _Memorices Sasuke Uchiha_.

Cuando ya no queda esperanza en ninguno, su amor hará que sus destinos se entrelacen de una forma única.

Un angustiante fic que te llenara de dudas, te emocionara y te hará perder la cordura en algunos momento, la dramática historia como jamás fue contada donde nadie podrá salir ileso aun así el amor desenfrenado y a veces amargo que embargara la vida de estos dos muchachos. será relatada de la mejor manera tratando de llenar cada rinconcito al que le plazca.

**Capitulo 01****SHIRIAU (C**_**onociéndote).**_

**__**

**__**

_Tokyo Medical University Hospital __23:54 __Jul-21-2007_

Doctor Sandaime-sama necesito el diagnostico del paciente

Cortaduras en muñeca izquierda y derecha provocadas por una navaja con intención, intoxicación de analgésicos en exceso mezclados con alcohol, que lastima, se ve tan joven y lleno de vida, y aun así no quiere vivir, deben ser demasiado grandes sus problemas, pobre chico.

Doctor Sandaime-sama y se encuentra muy grave?

Aunque perdió bastante sangre e ingirió en demasía, para lamento de el, en un par de semanas estará como nuevo, aunque por la forma en que llego, estoy completamente seguro que volverá a repetirlo al ver fallido si intento, como te dije es una lastima, pero para eso estamos nosotros, cuando ellos no quieren vivir, nosotros los obligamos.

Pareciera que nosotros cometiéramos el error, al tratar de revivir sus pocas ganas de vida, a veces pienso que no…

Sakura, creo que deberían limpiar al chico, aun esta con esas ensangrentadas prendas, por favor hazte cargo.

Si Doctor Sandaime-sama

Recuérdale a Sasuke que pase por mi oficina apenas llegue

Hai!

Ahora que lo recuerdo sasuke tiene turno por la noche, maldición y justo hoy me tengo que ir de inmediato a casa de Ino, pero talvez si la llamo y cambio los planes, diablos e pospuesto tanto acompañarla que va a terminar odiándome, pero no puedo perder esta oportunidad, menos hoy.

KUSO!! – resoplaba una pelirosa de enfado mientras limpiaba la cara del joven-

Eh! Si no te gusta puedes dejarlo, yo me encargo.

AH!!! SASUKE-KUN!!!, no es lo que parece, lo que pasa es que tengo unos problemas y yo no se co…

No me llames así, y déjalo yo termino de limpiarlo, te puedes ir, hoy yo soy tu reemplazo.

Sasuke…

…

El Doctor quiere verte en su oficina, me dijo que pasaras a penas llegaras, te esta esperando ya. – mientras cruzaba por el borde del chico el cual ni siquiera volteo a verla ni le presto la menor atención. – bue… buenas noches sasuke.

Respondía una tímida pelirosa mientras cerraba la puerta de la fría habitación, por un segundo pensó que le miraba, pero luego noto que solo buscaba los instrumentos para limpiar al paciente, lo cual no hizo más que volver a desanimarla. El ojinegro miraba fijamente a aquella persona que permanecía acostada en la camilla, como si tratase de despertarlo solo con su mirada, tomo la placa con sus datos y comenzó a leer en voz baja mientras se acercaba a la camilla para poder verle mas de cerca, lentamente tomo una de sus muñecas la cual miro con impotencia para luego soltar un bufido, la verdad es que atender suicidas no era de su agrado en lo mas mínimo, el tenia el concepto de que la vida no era vida sin sufrimiento, pero si era algo por lo que luchar y le molestaba de sobremanera aquellas personas que cobardemente se la arrebatan sin siquiera luchar por ella, aunque el mismo, hace tiempo hubiera pensado de igual forma, fue por eso que después de verse abatido hasta un punto deplorable, destruido sicológicamente tomo la decisión de volverse medico solo por el capricho de la vida, ya que si bien aun no tenia un concepto firme de ella, se le aferraba con garras para demostrase que talvez, solo talvez, por una vez podría salvar algo, aunque el ya no tuviera escape, de no ser por sus excelentes calificaciones al primer año hubiese reprobado por su inconsistencia mental, sin mencionar el apego y afecto que le brindo desde el primer día la Doctora en jefe de la academia, la cual noto como el no había tenido para nada una niñez fácil y cada error cometido en ella se veía reflejada en su personalidad, todo ese apoyo le ayudaron a comprender, que por algo el estaba ahí y no se podía quedar de brazos cruzados, debía reaccionar, aunque fuera un completo antisocial, y tuviera una guerra interna consigo mismo, necesitaba hacerlo, como una promesa, como una obligación.

Dobe, tanto querías desaparecer – mientras tomada delicadamente el cuerpo del joven y cambiaba sus ropas – no deberías hacer este tipo de cosas, es de cobardes, deberías enfrentar tus problemas, no huir de ellos, que tan malo podría ser, además quien dijo que la vida era justa, por algo estamos en ella.

Lentamente y con sumo cuidado el ojinegro cambiada las prendas del joven suicida, mientras conversaba con el a modo de reto y le explicaba que no debía rendirse aun, al termino del cambio de muda comenzó a limpiar el rostro de este, el cual aun se encontraba con algunos rastros de sangre, estaba tan concentrado en su labor, que no reparo en que era observado desde hace un rato, sin embargo estaba tan ensimismado en sacar cada rastro de sangre de su rostro que no le daba tiempo a prestar atención, poco a poco fue descubriendo aquel rostro ingenuo oculto tras las huellas de su triste cometido, su mano se hubo detenida con rareza mientras uno de sus dedos delineaba de forma curiosa una leves líneas zorrunas al costado de la cara del joven, le parecían un tanto divertidas aquellas líneas ya que le proporcionaban al muchacho algo de niñez, sin pensarlo dos veces volvió a tomar la placa para salir de dudas con respecto a la edad de aquel joven que si bien se veía de una buen porte su cara demostraba una dulce niñez.

Mmm…19 años, pues no los aparentas crío. – mientras volvía a delinear solo con un dedo, aquellas divertidas líneas en su rostro.-

Cof cof cof¿interrumpo algo? – preguntaba divertida la mujer que llevaba tiempo observando la escena.-

O.O Tsunade -sama!!!

Que pasa sasuke ¬¬ pareciera que hubieras visto un fantasma.

¬¬ no vuelva asustarme de ese modo, podría haber sufrido un infarto con semejante vista – mientras miraba inquisidoramente a la mujer que se ocultaba tras oscuridad.-

Que estas tratando de insinuar mocoso!!! – mientras se arremangaba la manga de la bata lista para envestir al ojinegro.-

¬¬ Pues que pretendía asustándome así!!!- poniéndose en posición defensiva, sabia que cuando la vieja comenzaba a ponerse violenta no había quien la detuviese y el no era la excepción.-

…Doshite…

No pudieron continuar su pelea ya que el joven comenzaba a recobrar el conocimiento, y veían como lentamente abría sus ojos, dando paso a esa leve luz, que acentuaba la habitación, mas grande fue la sorpresa al ver como el joven suicida comenzaba a tiritar de forma desesperante, mientras subía sus temblorosas manos a su rubia cabellera, lo ultimo que escucharon fue su grito desgarrador.

IIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE…

Oi! ¬¬ Dobe no grites!!! no te muevas, tranquilízate, oi basta, NO TE MUEVAS!! Tsunade-Sama!!! –Mientras trataba desesperadamente de sostener al joven rubio en la cama que parecía estar en estado de transe.-

IIEEEEEEE IEEEEEE IEEEEEEEEEEEE, ITAI!!!!

Sasuke solo sostenlo un poco mas mientras inyecto el calmante!!!

Oi!!! Mírame, cálmate, mírame, vamos estoy aquí!! – animaba el ojinegro al joven a mirarle tratando de llamar la atención y de ese modo que se tranquilizara.-

El rubio parecía no reaccionar, ya que su cuerpo se movía mas frenéticamente que antes, estaba completamente histérico y se hacia notar, pronto sus gritos comenzaron a disminuir a medida que el calmante inyectado por la doctora comenzaba a ser efecto, mas no apartaba la miraba de su opresor, este estaba a solo escasos centímetros de sus rostro mirándolo algo desconcertado por la reacción de este, mientras sus manos lo afirmaba a la camilla de forma frutal, el escándalo fue contenido y poco a poco el rubio comenzó a caer en los brazos de Morfeo, esto hizo que el ojinegro lo soltara lentamente de su captura, cuando pudo alejarse solo unos centímetros de el pudo notar, ahora ya mas calmado como lagrimas comenzaba a deslizarse por rostro su pálido y algo adormilado de este, algo llamo su atención, y este sin pensarlo dos veces se inclino mas sobre el, sus labios, algo trataban de decirle, pero apenas podía escuchar los susurros que este le dedicaba, se inclino tanto sobre el, que los labios del rubio rozaban suavemente la oreja de este haciendo que su respiración entrecortada provocara un leve rubor en las mejillas del ojinegro y pronto pudo escuchar lo que le decía, mas no pudo prestarle la mayor atención ya que su sensei jalaba de este algo molesta.

Sasuke Uchiha!!! Muévete de una puta vez y ve por los instrumentos de sutura ahora mismo!!!.- mientras empujaba de este de manera apurada.-

_Sasuke Pensamiento_

_Solo ahí pude notar como mi sensei me jalaba de forma apresurada, y es que cuando logre entender lo que me decías, me quede helado, como hace mucho tiempo no me pasaba, me corte, me quede pasmado como un idiota, sin saber que hacer, mientras tu por tanto forcejeo conmigo te desangrabas ya que te habías arrancado todos los tubos por delante abriendo tus heridas las cuales no se molestaban en reaparecer nuevamente, al mirarte por segunda vez reacciono y corro por las compresas pidiendo afuera a algunas enfermeras que se acercaran para prestar la ayuda necesaria, aunque estoy ayudando a contraer la sangre que se escurre por tus muñecas mi mente esta con tus ultimas palabras, las analiza una y otra ves sin entender porque, la sangre comienza a disminuir y parece que las suturas comienzas hacer efecto nuevamente, te miro y como si jamás me hubiese apartado de tu lado oigo en mi mente tus palabras ahora mas claras, me aparto al ver que ya te encuentras estable y encableado nuevamente, además de la vulva de sangre que ahora recorre tus venas llenándote de nueva vida y es que no lo comprendo, tomo tu placa y la vuelvo a leer tratando de entender talvez algo que no leí, pero nada me da pistas de tus palabras, claramente llegaste en estado catatonico ante tu cobarde acto, pero tus palabras me desconcertan aun mas. _

Sasuke mírame!!! – mientras tomaba la barbilla de ojinegro que la miraba algo perturbado- que te dijo?, que te dijo para dejarte así?

Tsunade-sama, yo… – contuvo su voz ya que comenzaba a quebrarse – debo salir.

Sin mas salio de la habitación dejando a la mujer con la palabra contenida, era la primera vez que sasuke se comportaba de ese modo, generalmente por no decir siempre era el mas rápido al actuar en estas situación, pero hoy, por primera en años, algo hizo que su discípulo estrella se quebrara, no estaba segura de que, pero lo iba a averiguar, por nada del mundo quería volver a verlo como cuando lo encontró, algo andaba mal y tenia que averiguarlo pronto, mientras dirigía una mirada al rubio el cual a pesar de estar completamente sedado se podía ver reflejado en su rostro dolor. Mientras un ojinegro se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos no muy lejos de ahí.

_Azotea __Tokyo Medical University Hospital 01:21 __Jul-22-2007_

KUSO!!! Soy un idiota, como es posible que me desconcentrara tanto poniendo en riego la vida de alguien mas, Argh!! – bufaba mientras daba severos golpes a la pared la cual sostenía todo su peso.-

_Sasuke Pensamiento_

_Demonios debo controlarme, todo esto de que El vuelva a casa, me tiene con los nervios de punta, y ahora este chico que me deja fuera, con tan solo unas palabras, vamos sasuke que te pasa es que ya te volviste tan débil, reacciona, no puedes volver a cometer un error de esa magnitud, tu no eres así!!! _– mientras se daba unas palmadas a la cara como queriendo despertarla de algún transe._- ya, debo concentrarme ahora y volver o sino Tsunade-sama mandara a toda la guardia a buscarme, es que me pregunto y no supe que responder, la verdad es que si lo pienso mas detenidamente lo que me dijo ese muchacho talvez, aunque eso significaría que …_

Na-ru-to…- susurraba el ojinegro mientras miraba el suelo ensimismado en un punto fijo.- Si trataste descontroladamente de suicidarte a tal punto de llegar en ese estado… Porque?... porque me rogaste… que no te matara.- ahora si estaba totalmente confundido.- Toshite…

Continuara… **Capitulo 02****MITSUMERU (**_**Miradas).**_

**__**

**__**

**Notas de la Autora:** Bueno espero que les aya llamado un poco la atención el fic, es el primero que escribo de cualquier cosa y que mejor que partir con la pareja que me encanta, fue un placer escribirlo y espero lean el capitulo numero 2 Mitsumeru que revelara un poco como estos dos jóvenes llegan a conocerse un poco mas, será un poco mas largo el otro si, bueno no aburro mas y espero el siguiente nee!!


End file.
